A Wizarding Addiciton
by amadgirlwithabluebox
Summary: Ever wonder what wizards can be addicted to? How do they over come addiction? What's their story? This is a story about Rose Weasley, and how she conquered her addiction.


A Wizarding Addiction

Some people think that I am a special child due to the fact that I am Hermione Granger's daughter. In fact, I'm not special at all. I am nothing like my mother; I lack the intelligence that she has. My mother is the smartest person I have ever met, and trust me when I say I've met smart people.

Being the daughter of Hermione is quite difficult. My professors look at me as though I should know the answer to every question. Even my friends think I have the answer to everything, and I struggle to even think of an answer. Especially to silly questions about boys, which my dear friends are obsessed with.

Seeing as everyone has high expectations of me, I work extremely hard to get everything right. When I first started to go to school, I hadn't realized how much my professors would pay attention to me. Once I understood what they were looking for, I felt a lot of pressure to give them what they want. I stayed up late to study, I skipped meals to study, and I even stopped talking to my friends so I could study. All that hard work was worth it, because I got outstanding marks on everything.

However, working that hard created a lot of stress and anxiety. During my study sessions I would get frustrated, and sometimes I'd throw a tantrum. I had gotten kicked out of the library more than once for throwing books at other students, and punching the bookcases. I hardly slept or ate, and my body was starting to shut down on me. I was scared, scared that my mother would be disappointed in me. That she would realize that she didn't have a brilliant child like she thought she did. I was on the verge of disaster.

Then, in my third year at Hogwarts, I was thumbing through an olive colored potions book. I was looking for a potion to help me fall asleep. Sadly I didn't find a potion like that in this particular book. I did, however, find a potion called a Calming Draught. This potion was to help soothe the drinkers nerves. I thought about all the times I would get angry while studying, and how it was difficult for me to calm down and get back to studying. With a look of determination, I set out to make this calming potion.

It had taken me several tries to get the potion right, but with a little luck I did it. The liquid looked like a creamy soup, its color was a light brown, and the smell was wonderful. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but the smell reminded me of a fireplace. Having finished making the potion, I was quite curious as to how much I should actually drink.

Looking through the olive colored book, I couldn't find where it said how much to drink. Frustrated, I slammed the book was I supposed to know how much to take? Without another thought, I took a sip of the potion.

At first I didn't feel any change. If anything I started to get even more angry. Then, out of nowhere, a wave of... was that relief? I no longer felt angry, all the urges to slam my fists against the wall disappeared. I took in a deep breath, and it felt wonderful. This was the first time since I started school that I felt calm.

For the next few days, I took the draught every time I felt frustrated. I had made enough potion to last me at least a month. I had a small flask that I usually filled with water, and now I filled it with the calming draught. I wasn't completely sure if I was allowed to carry a potion around, but no one questioned me.

I continued to make the potion for years. It had become a regular part of my schedual. Every time I felt even the slightest upset, I'd have a sip. Without realizing it, I had become addicted. I started relying on the potion for nearly everything. If I didn't feel calm enough, I would take some. Some days the potion was all I could think about.

During my fifth year at Hogwarts, I had a run in with Scorpius. I had been minding my own business when he approached me. He had a strange look in his eyes, almost like he was nervous. His light blonde hair brushed the bottom of his eyebrows as he walked towards me. I didn't know what he could possibly want, perhaps help with homework? Seconds later he was standing in front of me, his mouth open. He asked me to be his girlfriend! I was completely stunned. I looked at him, trying to decided what to say. Finally, after a few minutes of awkward silence, I said no. I couldn't possible date a Malfoy, my father would kill me.

I will never forget the look on his face. He was crushed, tears started to form in his eyes. I opened my mouth to apologize, but he interrupted me. He swore that he would get his revenge for having his heart broken. Then he proceeded to call me names, and he said that I would never be as smart as my mother.

That's when I started to get angry. I wanted to punch his face, and throw him against the wall; however, I didn't. Instead I grabbed my flask and drank my potion. All the anger left my body within seconds. I looked at Scorpius and said that I was sorry, and then I left.

For years I used the Calming Draught. It had basically consumed my life. Finally, years after I graduated Hogwarts, my parents found out about it. They were concerned, and had wanted me to go to St. Mungos. At first I refused; I told them that I would look like an idiot if I tried to get help. By then, I acknowledged my addiction, but I didn't want to do anything about it.

One day I had forgotten to make my potion. I hadn't even realized that I ran out of it until I went for a drink. The anger and guilt that consumed me was overwhelming. I hadn't felt like that since my early years at school. I got scared, and this time I was scared of me. What had I let myself become? I wished I had listened to my parents, and had gone for help.

I stayed at home for nearly a week before people realized I had been gone. My body felt weak, and I was too angry with myself to do anything. My mother found me, laying in bed with tears falling down my cheeks. She didn't say a word as she hugged me. I let myself cry until the my eyes were nearly dry. She comforted me, she was there for me when I needed her the most.

It took time, but I got over my addiction. I spent nearly a month in St. Mungos recovering. After I was released, I moved back in with my parents. They watched over me, making sure I wouldn't brew myself another potion.

I learned that depending on a substance wasn't healthy. I learned that I needed to face life fairly, without removing emotions. I learned how to be completely independent. I was finally free.

 **Chaser 2: Calming Draught**

 **Tutshill Tornados**

 **Words: 1,237**

 **4\. (colour) olive**

 **8\. (word) revenge**

 **11\. (word) special**


End file.
